


A Different Road

by Major



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/pseuds/Major
Summary: "And maybe I don't have to go back.  Maybe neither of us do.  Run away with me.  You're not happy in that house.  Nobody ever is.  But you, out of all of us, deserve to be.  We'll find some boring town, get normal jobs, make a family.  We'd have cute babies, no?"- Frank; 3x05 'It's About Frank'Bonnie takes Frank up on it.
Relationships: Frank Delfino/Bonnie Winterbottom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Different Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> This is canon divergent from episode 3x05.

“Let’s go to Oregon,” Bonnie whispered in the dark motel room in Coalport where she thanked Frank for killing her father, where they imagined escape and dreamed of happiness and peace somewhere away from all the death and lies.

“Yeah?” His arm was around her, curled into his side on the floor with only a sheet and the broken darkness to hide his hope and her fear and desire to stoke it. “You want to?”

She wanted to be happy. Together and safe. “I don’t want to go back.”

She was surprised he was still there when she woke up.

Bonnie got in the car when Frank pulled up outside her apartment. He handed her an envelope.

“New name, ID, passport, social. Bonnie Winterbottom is a face on a milk carton once we clear this place.”

She stared at the papers in her lap that would erase her life.

“You’re still with me, right?”

She frowned, felt hollowed out by all the things they’d done to each other, to themselves. “I have always been with you, Frank.”

His gaze went to the dark recesses she hid from others and allowed her into his own. He took her hand and drove.

Bonnie stepped out onto the porch of their farmhouse and tilted her face up towards the sky. She kept her eyes closed as the wood creaked behind her and Frank’s arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned back against him and wondered how many summers it would take to believe this was hers—theirs.

“You ever regret it? Leaving?”

She opened her eyes, looked at the clear skies.

“No,” she answered honestly. “There was nothing left for us there. Not really. At least here we can…”

“Get out alive,” he murmured. “That ain’t nothing.”

No. She smiled, tired. It wasn’t.


End file.
